This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Development and commissioning have continued for a spectrometer based on multiple high resolution crystal analyzers for resonant inelastic x-ray scattering (RIXS), x-ray emission spectroscopy (XES) and advanced EXAFS. During 2010, planning and design to move this instrument to a dedicated hutch (middle hutch of BL6-2) was completed and installation began. The effort was strongly enhanced through BES funding for a new instrument. Center funding was received to initiate the development for a dispersive instrument that will be used at SSRL and LCLS.